Lost
by Pontythings
Summary: One day Severus Snape comes across a young teen crying in an ally. The boy says his name is Draco. But that is impossible for Draco has been missing for twelve years after being kidnapped at four by muggles. This will be Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: One day Severus Snape comes across a young teen crying in an ally. The boy says his name is Draco. But that is impossible for Draco has been missing for twelve years after being kidnapped at four by muggles.

Disclaimer: I have never, and will never, own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I had owned them then Draco and Harry would have fallen in love; Severus would have lived, Voldemort would have won (since he was being manipulated by Dumbledore) and Albus would have died a horrible messier death! My stories will not always end in Voldemort winning

Severus Snape was walking down his old neighbourhood. Christmas brake had just started and he had been told that he could go home for the break. For the next week he was free from the dunderheads.

As he turned on to 5th Street he could hear a child crying and their parents scolding them. There was also something else…a sniffing sound. Sniff…Sniff…whimper? Was that a whimper? Severus turned the corner and looked down an ally. The sounds grew louder as it started to rain.

There sitting on the ground, back to the wall, was a young teen. He could have barely been fourteen years old. He had blond hair that looked like it needed a wash. He was wearing some small red shorts and a big green baggie hoodie. His clothing was dirty and torn. The boy's head shot up as Severus looked at him.

"Lucius!" Severus gasped. The boy looked just as Lucius had at fourteen. All that was different was the cloths and the hair.

Draco POV

I looked up at the man in front of me. He had long black hair that was shiny from the rain. He also was wearing a long dark coat. He reminded me of someone. Didn't the man know that it was raining and he was going to get wet! I blinked when he was finished talking.

"No sir." I said in my smallest voice. Maybe if he didn't hear me he wouldn't see me. The tall man looked even more shocked then before.

"What? What did you say?" The man's eyes were filled with disbelief. I curled up in to a smaller ball and wiped at my eyes.

"I said 'No sir', my name is Draco." I shivered as the wind hit me; the tall man still stared at me. Why did he have such dark eyes? What had he seen? What could he see? I put my head in my knees. "Please sir, don't punish me."

Severus POV.

I stared at the boy in front of me. Draco! No that couldn't be, could it? Punish him, why would he think that I would ever hurt him. If this is Draco there was a lot to be done. This Draco was sick, wet, hungry and hurting. Now if this isn't Draco, I still felt that I had to help a boy that was in such a bad way.

"I won't hurt you Draco." The boy looked in to my eyes searching for something, but what? Could it be trust, lies or deception? "If you come with me I can help you." I knew how to deal with hurt boys. Being the head of Slytherin house, I had to talk to a lot of abused children. There were really just two types of abused children; angry and sad. This Draco was definitely the sad type and there for needed love and trust. Slytherin's house had a higher percent of abused people because of self preservation.

Draco stared up at me with wide eyes. "You are? I never had a grown up help me be for." He bit his lip in thought.

"Yes. If you come with me I can give you a warm house out of the rain. I could give you clothing that is not ripped or to small. You could sleep in a warm bed with soft blankets. I might be even able to give you a family to care for you." As I said this I slowly got closer to Draco until I was sitting beside him. "Would you like that Draco?" I stretched out my hand towards Draco and stood up.

Draco looked at my hand and then in to my eyes. He was searching for something but I did not know what it was. I gave a small smile, he had Lucius' eyes.

"Ok" Draco said as he grabbed my outstretched hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Severus.

"Lucius!" I barked through the floo. I had given Draco a bath, chicken soup, warm clothes and some medicine for his head ache and cold. I had found large bruises and broken bones all through out Draco's body. Draco also had hypothermia.

"Severus? How nice to see you. You know that you are the only one that calls at this hour of the night or should I say morning? Is there a problem that you need my help with?" Lucius looked at me with an oddly kind face. Even at two in the morning he looked as if he could speak before the Wizengamot.

I stared at him with cold eyes. "Do you love your son?" His face hardened.

"Yes I loved my son. Severus why does this matter?"

"Do you still love him?" I asked with a razed eyebrow.

"Yes of course, I will always love my son regardless if he is with us or not. Now what are you getting at Snape?" Lucius never called him Snape unless he was really angry.

"It matters because I think I have found your son" His face snapped. "I think you should quickly come through the fl-"

Whoosh!

There in the middle of my living room was Lucius Malfoy, in his dressing gown, looking wildly around the room as if Draco would be there.

"-oo" I finished.

"Well where is he Snape? Where is the boy you call my son!"

"I put him to bed half an hour ago Lucius."

"Why didn't you call me as soon as he got here?"

"I put him to bed because he was soaking wet, starving and sick with hypothermia!" I very rarely get angry with my old friend, but my temper was defiantly rising.

"Oh...well...could you take me to him please." Lucius became much more careful when I was angry.

"This way, and be quiet so you don't wake him." I lead the way to Draco's new room.

Lucius

Severus lead me to his spare bedroom that I guess was now being used for Draco. Part of me wanted that child to be my Draco, I so wanted to have my son back. What if my son was behind that door? I could have my Draco. The other part just couldn't believe that it was possible for that to happen. I was told to believe that Draco was most likely dead and that there was really no hope. That was what Narcissa had thought.

Severus opened the door. "There you go," He said with a small smile.

There in a bed was a small boy looking fourteen at the most. He had long blond hair that clearly just had been cleaned. He also had a pointed face and high cheek bones. "That couldn't be my Draco!" I said.

"Why not?" Severus asked with an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Because he is too young!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"But...how?" My face was of pure confusion.

"If you are abused or malnourished, you usually will be smaller than average for your age-"

"Abused," I gasped.

"Let me finish Lucius! I did a medical scan on Draco and he is defiantly malnourished and shows signs of abuse."

"You mean he never had anything to eat?" Severus glared at me.

"Lucius! You need to be quiet! Draco needs some sleep more then anything right now. So let him rest!" I looked at my hands and then remembered the photo that I always had in my reach. As I pulled out the photo, I smiled. There, in the picture was a smiling Narcissa and a waving Draco. It had been taken the day before Draco was lost.

"And this is what happened to you" I whispered.

Severus

Several minutes had passed before I spoke "Lucius?"

"Yes...?"

"You never went in to great detail with the Prophet and you never told me. What ever happened to Draco to make him dissipear?" He looked pained and I wished I hadn't asked.

Lucius gave a sigh, "I suppose I should tell someone instead of keeping it all in side. He was taken from us. Me and 'Cissa had put Draco to bed an hour or so before and then went to bed ourselves when we heard Draco scream. I got up and ran but tripped over one of Draco's toys and sprained my ankle. 'Cissa stopped to help me up and then we continued to run to Draco's room. He wasn't there but the window was open. We looked outside and all we saw was a man. He held Draco in his arms. We were to late...and it was all my fault!" Lucius smashed his fist on the side table.

"Lucius, I know you are upset but you need to be quiet or I will have to take you out of the room!" I barked as Draco started to stir and give a mumble. I stepped over to Draco's side of the bed and in front of Lucius as he opened his eyes.

"Severus?" Draco said with a mumble "Is it already morning?"

"Go back to sleep, Draco, it is not morning yet and you have a long day ahead of you," I smiled.

"Okay..." and Draco dosed back off to sleep.

Lucius looked confused and lost "Why didn't you let him see me?"

"He needs to rest Lucius. He looked exhausted when I found him. Also he would be terrified if he found someone he didn't know looking over him like you are." I said...but then I wondered. "Draco was your only child. Most parents would never stop looking for their child. They would stop at nothing to bring them home. What did you and Narcissa do anything to help try to find Draco?"

"Everything we could! We called the Aurors; they said that they would try to find him but never got a clue. One time the kidnappers called us on a muggle telephone while we were in muggle London. We said name any price but we couldn't do what they asked."

"What price could be too great for your own son?" I eyed him.

"They wanted his soul of all things. That's his little fire, his magical aura! Severus, you of all people should understand! You have seen people who have been kissed! All they are is an empty shell. They can eat and sleep, some can walk around if you guide them but that is all they can do! We would rather have Draco with them then see him like that. I would have never been able to see my smiling Draco when he is with them or I would be able to see him but he would never smile."

"It _was_ a rather hard decision I suppose." I said as I put my chin in my hand.

"They even put Draco on the line begging to come home. Do you know how hard it was to tell him it was all going to be okay but that his Momma and Poppa weren't going to come get him? Children grow up playing games where they get saved and are rescued by their parents! They think that they will always be saved by you! That no matter what happens you will be there to scare the monsters out from under their bed. After a while 'Cissa couldn't take it any more and hung up the phone. That was the last time I ever herd Draco's voice again. We never got rid of his toys in his room. It's all there. We had charms on the room so it wouldn't get covered in dust. It was to help 'Cissa pretend that Draco was just out with a relative. She stopped pretending shortly before she died." Lucuis' voice died at the end of his story and let one small tear fall down his cheek.

"Let's hope that this is your Draco then. For Narcissa's sake."

A/N Ya! I finished my second chapter. Thank you for the revenues they were all nice and helpful. Someone asked about why Draco was so quick to go with Severus. Draco has distant memories of Severus. Because Severus is Draco's godfather, he had been to Malfoy manor a lot so Draco still has faint memories of him. Also Draco has been unloved for so long that he will go with anyone that shows him any care. Please review. This is my first fic and I AM a young author so please show me some kindness. I also am looking for a beta please! My unofficial beta is my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus

"Draco...Draco?" I shook the young teen's shoulder. "Draco it's time to wake up. It's time for breakfast." Draco stirred and started to wake, mumbled something like 'aghie sir' and started to get up. I was shocked. I knew that Draco had had it tuff at home but most teens took at least half an hour of poking and prodding to get them out of bed. "Here are some clothes for you but hurry I have someone I want you to meet."

I walked down stairs to meet Lucius. He had stayed the night and was planning to meet Draco this morning. Lucius sat at the dining table. He was already dressed and clean shaven. I could tell that his clothes were to impress Draco but at the same time not shadow him.

"Did you have a good sleep Severus?" He said with a small smile. I glared at him.

"You for one know that I did not and that I was up until sunrise making nutrient potions for Draco."

I sat down at the table just as Draco entered the room.

Draco

Wow. I had never seen so much food before in my life. There were sausages, bacon, eggs and toast with three different types of jam and jelly! I just stared at in until Severus talked to me.

"Sit down over there Draco. That is you food." I looked at the large plate of food as I took my seat.

"Thank you, sir." I whispered. As I started eating I noticed the man in front of me. He was tall, taller than Severus. He was strong looking too. But most of all he looked like he wouldn't talk no for an answer. This man scared me, he looked like my Uncle.

"This is my friend, Lucius, Draco. He will be staying with us for a couple of weeks." Severus said.

"Okay" I whispered.

Soon everyone was eating breakfast. I kept glancing at the man called Lucius. I was terrified. My hands shook as I ate clumsily. As time went by my hands shook more and more until I could barley hold my fork.

"Draco? Could you pass the orange juice?" Lucius asked from the other side of the table. I picked up the jug and it shook in my hand from the wait and fear as I passed it to Lucius.

Lucius

As Draco passed me the jug of orange juice I could see his hands were shaking. I couldn't get over how small Draco was. Severus said that he had found some of his old clothes to give to Draco. But those clothes were way too big for him still.

I tried to grab the jug but it slipped from my hands...

Crash!

The crystal jug hit the floor and shattered in to thousands of peaces. Draco jumped and put his hands over his ears as if the sound was still going on.

"I'm sorry!" Draco had his eyes shut tide as he screamed.

"It was my fault Draco. It slipped out of my hands." I said.

"Nnno it's my fault...I-I should of held on longer!" Draco started to back up heading towards the wall.

"Draco. No! It was m-"

"I'm sorry! Please, please I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid I know! I'm so sorry!" Draco kept repeating those words over and over again. He had tears running down his face. It made my hart stop to think that I had caused it. Draco backed up mare until his back was to the corner of the wall. That was he curled in on himself forming a tight human ball. "I'm sorry! Please...Please I'll do better next time...just...just please don't punish me!"

I looked at Draco, curled up in a ball. I had tears running down my face as well but that was from the thought of what the people had done to him. , my son. I slowly walked towards Draco and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Shhhhh...shhhh...shhh. Draco every thing is going to be okay. I will never hurt you Draco." I wrapped my arms around Draco in a hug and whispered that it was going to be okay. Slowly Draco's sods quieted. "Come now, I need to tell you something Draco. Let's go in to the sitting room."

Draco looked up at me with scared eyes than glanced at Severus. "Will you be there too Severus?" He whispered.

"Yes I will be if you want me to." Severus said with a small smile.

"Okay." Draco slowly stood up from his hiding hole and headed to the sitting room. As every one sat down I started to speak.

"Draco, do you anything from when you were little?" I asked quietly as I ushered Draco to the couch.

"Not much." Draco sniffed "Only the bad stuff."

"Can you tell me what you do remember Draco?" I placed my hand on Draco's knee. Draco looked at my hand thoughtfully.

"Yes Sir" I gave a small smile.

"You don't have to call me Sir Draco."

"Okay." Draco wiped at him eyes and a sniff. "I remember a lady. She picked me up and sang me to sleep. She had big blue eyes and pretty long blond hair. I also remember a man. He had long blond hair too but he had grey eyes like mine." Draco gave a small sad watery small smile.

"He picked me up and put me on him knee. He read tome."

"What book did he read to you Draco?" I intently thought of Draco's favoured book from when he was little. He sill is little.

"He read 'The Tail of Three Brothers'. I used to tell it to myself sometimes to help me fall asleep. I think they were my mamma and poppa."

"They were." I whispered.

"But than something happened, all I remember was screaming to come home. But momma and poppa didn't wont me any more so they gave me to my uncle. He told me that momma and poppa would come back after I had learned to behave my self. He told me that I had been bad so he needed to teach me a lesion. He was a scary man."

I moved so I was sitting beside Draco on the couch. "What did he do to make him scar you?"

"He...he started hitting me and...And some days he didn't feed me. I didn't have anyone to talk to no one to hold me or read to me. I never had any friends because I never went to school. Uncle was the scariest when he came home drunk. The beatings got wears and so did the other stuff..." Draco trailed off at the end.

"What was the other stuff Draco?" I asked. Severus had told me that he had seen sins of sexual abuse but I wanted to be sour and that Draco knew that it was wrong fro some one to do that to him.

"He would put me in dresses saying we were going to play a fun game. Can I not talk about it please?"

"Draco you don't need to talk about it." Severus said.

"Draco you said that you never went to school. Was there no boys in your neighbourhood?" I asked

Draco shook his head. "We lived on the bad side of town. Fights broke out all a long the street. I did get one friend one day. I had gone to the park after getting milk from the store I met a boy."

"A boy?" I asked.

"Ya, he was like me and wanted to get away. He had black hair and green eyes with glasses on them." Draco gave a small smile as he spoke. "I never likes his glasses they made his eyes look cloudy. He had a scare too on his head. I thought it looked like a lightning bolt." Draco drew a shape on the coffee table that did look like a lightning bolt.

"He said that the scare was what he loved about him self the most. He had really big clothes like me too! We were best friends and saw each other every day at the park until..."

"Until what Draco. What happened?"

"Harry said he was going to a boarding school. He told me that at a boarding school you stay all year and only come back on holidays. Harry also told me it was for people like us...freaks! That it was for people how could do things others couldn't. I cant do it any more but Harry can. Harry said that I had suppered it."

"Suppered it?" I asked.

"I think he means suppressed."

"Ya that's it! Harry said I had suppresses it and that I couldn't do it any more. When Harry left we started to right letters to each other is secret until he didn't send his Owl anymore. Harry would send his owl with a letter and I would right back. He still wrights but not as often any more. Even if he says he loves me."

"He told you he loves you? I'm going to gets he loves you like a brother that is in stud of like a lover." I said.

"No he loves me like he loves me. He tells me in every letter he ever wrought."

I looked and mouthed the words 'Harry Potter' and Severus nodded. "I turned to look at Draco. "What happened after that? How did you end up on the street?"

"I ran away." Draco looked up in to my face. Tears ran from his eyes.

...

Hello people! Yes I know there are LOTS of problems and they will be fixed so please do not be to meen. I took ages to finish this because I was busy. (or just lazy) Any wat it will all get better soon. Harry will be coming up next chapter but he really isn't that impotent so it is now a draco and Lucius story. (If you didn't get the small hint Draco and Harry LOVE each other so it's going to be Drarry)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. I know I haven't been all there for a long time but I have some news, bad news first. I'm not continuing this story any more. I know it's sad but I looked at my traffic the other day and sow that six people had looked at my story looking for updates and I felt horrible. There is good news…in away…I'm putting this story up for adoption but I do have some requests.

One: You need to notify me by reviewing this chapter is you are going to continue my story.

Two: In your story of my story you need to say that I made my part of it.

Three: Tell me the title if you change it (I won't change your title but I would just like to know).

Once again I really am sorry but I grew to dislike this story over time. I may type later but not right now.


	5. Chapter 5

This story has now been taken up and completed by snowbaby921.


End file.
